The present invention relates to an oral care implement package and to a kit for an oral care implement package.
It is known to supply an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, in a package, such as a blister package. Typically the package acts to protect the oral care implement during its transport to a point of sale, during its storage at the point of sale, and during its storage at a consumer's location prior to use. Often such a package also includes various indicia for a consumer to identify the source of the oral care implement, its features and its advantages.
Sometimes special or advantageous features of an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, are small relative to the size of the overall implement, and might not be as visible to a consumer as the manufacturer of the oral care implement would wish. Also, if the special or advantageous features of the implement are not clearly identifiable, the consumer might not be able to easily distinguish the oral care implement from other similar oral care implements, which could result in the consumer purchasing an oral care implement that is not best suited to their needs.
There is a need for an oral care implement package for helping a consumer to view small features of an oral care implement within the package.